Trick or treat!
by Plume-now
Summary: OS. It's Halloween and obviously, the Straw Hat's crew is going to celebrate it with Law. Well, maybe they shouldn't have started that fight and lost the others, but maybe they also did well... [ZOSAN] and [LAWLU]


Creepy creepy Halloween~ Hi everyone! Here I am, with my first OS in English in this fandom (oh my, what a fandom) and my first about ZoSan and LawLu. You can't imagine how happy I am right now. I love these ships so much - LawLu OTP powa. Anyway, I hope you'll like it, I'd like to thank **Smilie** my Beta for helping me, please let me a review *heart*

Enjoy~

* * *

 **TRICK OR TREAT!**

* * *

It was two weeks before Halloween when they decided to celebrate it. Surprisingly, it wasn't Luffy who got the idea but Nami and Usopp; they went on shopping for days before suggesting it, looking for the best disguise for the night with a step ahead from the others. When they talked about it to their Captain, of course, the young Straw-Hat accepted it at once.

But the rest of the crew was not that enthousiastic.

Halloween meant acting like children and playing the game as if they were comfortable and okay with this. Not that some were afraid of the door to door, but hell, they didn't even had an idea about what to wear, what to do and all this Halloween thing.

Except Brook. Brook was totally and absolutely okay with this. Brook was in fact, very, very happy and more than excited. Each time he tried to speak to someone, usually, that person either screamed, either he passed out. Halloween was the _perfect_ evening to act as if he was actually a _normal_ person – and it felt good.

Chopper, who didn't know at all what it was about was really surprised by the fact that people could actually _like_ monsters for one night and give them a special day of the year to celebrate it, so he got as excited as Luffy for the evening. After all, it was only an excuse to party with his friends and have a good time.

And then there was Franky, with all his gadgets and his ''monstruous'' body. It was just like if he had prepared himself the whole year waiting for this moment. He decided to paint himself in blue, head to toes, and added a little more scars than he already had, just for fun. To finish, he spent the entire day exercising his voice to sound as creepy as he could when he'd ask for tricks or treats.

The rest of the crew either didn't care about it – Robin – or just sighed. Zoro and Sanji both did the latter. Didn't know what to wear, didn't know what to do, didn't know what to imagine.

It looked easy for the girls: Nami found herself a beautiful witch disguise, which looked perfectly well on her, Robin opted for a demon one, wearing a hat with horns, which by made her even sexier than she already was.

Same for the others : Chopper accepted to play the mad doctor, wearing a bloodied white jacket and all the medical stuff he would need for his attire to look as creepy and crazy as he could. Franky and Brook, well, they stayed as they were, with maybe one or two changes. Usopp's disguised himself as a mummy, which was both cool and weird at the same time – weird in a ridiculous but also scary way. Depends of the way you looked at him.

Okay, maybe Luffy was in the exact same situation as them, because he spent three hours in the same room as them, asking for what they'd wear and what he could wear. If Zoro and Sanji were more than fed up of their Captain, they pitied more Law than themselves.

Because Law was coming too. Willingly or against it. More against his will. It was more a waste of time to him than anything else.

That had been really, really, really difficult to convince him, but everybody knew that Luffy wouldn't stop until he'd accept, and for everyone's sake, after every single member of the crew came to him and begged him to accept, he did.

He had to accept it, and he knew he'd regret it the whole evening, and maybe even after. With luck, he wouldn't regret it for the rest of his life, only for a few hours or days. If he was optimistic.

And here it came, that damn end of the month, October 31st.

Sanji had almost forgotten about it – almost – when Usopp came to see him in the kitchen while he was cooking for lunch.

"Oi Sanji", he said smiling. "What're you going to wear tonight? You didn't talk about your costume at all, unlike the others." He discretely took one of the apples lying on his left side while waiting for Sanji's answer.

"Y-yeah of course I've got something but I don't think it's necessary to- you know, disguise myself. I'm perfectly fine dressed like I am," he finished. Usopp frowned.

"You're saying you'll escape our little party because you think you're too old for this? I mean, you don't have to be young or anything to do what you want. Look at Robin, she's 30 and she looks like 25, even less in her costume."

"No that's- WAIT what? You've seen Robin-chan already in costume?"

Usopp frowned again – maybe even more if it was possible. "Of course I did. She asked me and Nami for our advice, she knows how fond of this celebration we are. But answer me, do you really have an idea? Zoro and you look like you're not even coming with us."

"Nah, I'm coming. I don't know about the Marimo, but I'm definitely coming with you guys. I won't miss the girls for anything in the world."

"Zoro told us he found it. Actually, he told _us_ to see _you_ if we had a doubt about someone not coming in the crew."

Sanji almost thought he'd choke.

"Excuse me, what?!" he screamed, "The shitty Marimo said what? He was the one not knowing at all what to wear, for fuck's sake!"

"Well he does seem to know what to wear now", the man said. "But that's good if you're okay for tonight. Gotta go, good luck with the diner!" he added just before trying to escape. Trying.

"Usopp, you're forgetting something" the blond said, holding his right arm as he was leaving in hurry. "The apple."

After Usopp laughed nervously and put the fruit back at its place, Sanji found himself alone in the kitchen again, left alone in his thoughts.

So, the Marimo had found something, hu?

* * *

"No, I promise he said this! Sanji told us, I quote: 'the Marimo won't certainly have to look for any disguise for the party, him being himself is scary enough, no wonder why he's not even looking for something.'"

Zoro smirked angrily, obviously trying not to lose his calm. "This jerk, doesn't know what he's saying he's going to see how I fucking am when I'm into something".

Usopp slightly giggled, Nami gave him a quick punch in the hips to make shut up.

"So", she said smiling innocently "what will you wear? Do you have any idea yet, or not?"

Zoro rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess I have no choice, right? Anyway, I know Luffy would have made me wear something if I didn't, and even Law's having a costume so... not really a choice."

"And what is it you will choose?"

"I don't know yet, okay?"

"..."

"..."

"... You just said when we came you had everything planned and prepared for tonight..."

Nami grinned, Zoro winced. Fuck this shit, that woman was good and way too vicious. Was she even human?

"I-I had something, but I don't think it's a good idea. Gotta find something else."

"Nice, but it's not like you had all day to think about it. It's 1pm and we start our party around 6pm.

"I've got five hours, it's more than necessary."

"You tell me."

"So what're you thinking about?" Usopp asked curiously.

"Huh... Zombie?"

"Eh? Zombie? You're serious?"

The swordman sighed. "What's wrong with them? I've already got a lot of scars, I give that to the shitty Cook. I can use it and turn it into something. Not a lot of make up will be needed."

"No. No, absolutely not no," the red haired girl moanned. "I refuse to let you go like this, that would be a disaster."

"What?" he replied, both surprised and irritated. "What do you mean 'a disaster'?! C'mon, I'm perfectly able to do this on my own and this idea isn't that bad!"

Usopp continued what Nami started as if it was an act or a show they were improvising together. "Oh god, for once in your life, Zoro, won't you wear something that makes you look like someone class and elegant?"

"... Isn't Halloween supposed to be about monsters and scary and disgusting things?"

"You can also look handsome in your horrible scary disguise, that's an option."

The green haired man was starting to become a little annoyed by this nonsense. "And why the heck would you make me look like this?"

"Because we have our own reasons."

Zoro frowned as he glared at her and she stared at him back without flinching.

"You just made a bet, didn't you" he simply said.

Usopp jumped and cursed, Nami rolled her eyes."Maybe, maybe not," she said. "Anyway, would you even be able to find an idea of an elegant and scary disguise to wear at the same time? I know you can look nice, what you wore in Dressrosa wasn't that bad."

"Just go away and leave me to my training" Zoro just replied.

Nami didn't insist and left the room, followed by Usopp.

* * *

By the time 6pm came, the crew had spent the afternoon decorating the Thousand Sunny as much as they could until there were no more places left undecorated. Pumpkins, skulls, webs, more pumpkins, fake spiders – even though Luffy didn't understand why Nami was so against living ones, the fakes not being that scary – fake bats, and even pumpkins again were everywhere. Mainly pumpkins. A lot of pumpkins. The crew seemed to love pumpkins. They even carved eight pumpkins which were supposed to look like the eight members of the Straw Hat crew – which didn't look that bad after all.

Usopp and Franky enjoyed themselves by making up some tricks here and there all around the boat without telling the others a word about what was where – that wouldn't be fun otherwise.

And when Law opened a door and found himself covered entirely by tons of slices of bread, he felt like living April 1st for the second time this year. And so the nightmare began. Because, obviously, the bread was fresh, so the smell of it followed him everywhere whatever he tried to do to get it off. Even after three long showers.

* * *

They all were ready to go, prepared as if they were going to war – but a very weird one. Not to be surprised, as usual, Luffy's disguise wasn't that impressive: the boy only put on a white beard and had... was it a fucking pumpkin on his head?!

"Straw Hat-ya," the Surgeon of Death said "are you sure this is your costume?"

Luffy grinned, looking extremely proud. "Absolutely. I've kept my hat under it, and actually Robin helped me. Looks like a true one, but it's actually a hat. Nice isn't it?"

Law didn't bother to reply. He had to know Luffy's disguise would be dumb and not researched at all. Not that he made a lot of efforts for his, but he may have hoped that Luffy would have been serious for once.

"Oh my god Torao, have you dyed some wicks in... blue?" He looked fascinated.

"Nah, looks like purple to me," Franky said. "Or eggplant."

"Well you told me to get prepared; I did. Now I feel stupid enough to go back to the ship and not come at all," the black haired man replied.

"Don't you dare, Torao, you're coming with us, you look absolutely handsome. By the way, what's your character?"

"Scary."

Everyone eyed him.

The Heart Pirate had left his fluffy hat letting appear his tuffy and dishelved hair, his _golden_ eyes could almost pierce your soul in a look, the shadow of his dark circles was even worse and his face was full of black ink stain, which looked great actually. However he kept his long coat with the name " _CORAZON_ " written on the back and the Kikoku. Mysterious, attractive, dangerous, and, yeah, scary. He was scary. A little. Depends on the way he acted with you. Next to Luffy he was more like an handsome and beautiful guy in a nice disguise than when he was next to Franky where he looked threatening and vicious.

"What about you, what's yours?"

"It's not really a costume, I admit it, but I was so busy helping the others that I totally forgot about mine!" he laughed.

The last two persons to come were obviously Zoro and Sanji who arrived right at the same time. Sanji's disguise screamed defenitely "VAMPIRE" at first sight. He succeeded to preserve his style by keeping his daily costume – black pants and a shirt, he also had a pocket watch in the hand – by simply adding a cape just like a vampire's and putting a cravat which gave him a XVII's century style. The blond managed to find the obvious vampire teeth and his ears where slightly sharp.

Zoro's costume was... stranger. He had used make-up to continue the scar on his left eye. He wore a top hat on his head which gave him the look of the Mad Hatter, and his cloak and clothes had obviously been taken up and stitched up to hide some inexistants "holes" as if the coat was falling into pieces. The boots were the icing on the cake.

Nami and Usopp froze. He _did_ look sexy.

Zoro and Sanji glared at each other as they arrived, as if they were in a contest they were both trying to win.

"Woah, awesome!" Luffy shouted. "You really did it!"

"Yeeess Nami-swaaan, Robin-chwaaaan~! Look how handsome I am, doesn't it make you-"

"Oh, shut up already," Zoro groaned in his beard.

"I'M SORRY WHAT?" the Cook asked, angry, as he turned into his direction.

"Nevermind."

"Oh, you're jealous, aren't you? Because Nami-swan and Robin-chan didn't look at you back."

"What? I'm not worried about this kind of things, jerk, this doesn't matter to me!"

"Oh yeah? So what exactly worries you?"

"Huh? That's none of your business, shitty cook!"

"Hell, you just don't want to admit it."

"What?"

"You do care about it, but you just don't have any charms cause you always act like a jerk!"

"Oh, because you really think your attitude is better than mine? Did you ever consider your conversations with girls to be normal ones?"

"Of course I did! I can talk about whatever they want!"

"I doubt that, your stupidity can't go along with them!"

"REPEAT THIS TO MY FACE YOU FUCKING BASTARD"

The rest of the crew starred at them as they started fighting for the fiftheenth time of the day and started to go away discretly before being taken in it.

* * *

 _[Meanwhile, on the other's side]._

"Law, put this head down!"

"No."

"Law, put it down!"

"Yes," the head screamed. "Put me down!"

"Never."

"You're scarying everyone!"

"That's the goal, isn't it?"

"Yeah but not that much, the aim is also to collect candy, not to have the Marines on our heels!"

Law rolled his eyes as he sighed. People never understood his way of having fun, did they?

"Wow, interesting" Luffy said, excited. "Interesting and creepy! Well done, Torao! This really suits with your appearance!"

Trafalgar Law smiled back at him. "Thank you, Luffy-ya."

Someone knocked at the door.

"Who's there?"

"THIS IS HALLOWEEN!" Chopper screamed.

Since the beginning of the even, they had always let Chopper answer to people, because of his voice which sounded cute and nice. And it worked each time.

The door opened, it was a mother and her child in her arms.

"What do you want?" she said following the tradition.

"Trick or meat!" Luffy answered happily. Law put his face in his hand.

The woman took a step back, surprised. "I'm sorry?"

"No dumbass, that's not how it works!" Nami punched him angrily.

"Trick or treat!" the reindeer asked as he opened his bag to her with a big and cute smile. "Pleaase!"

She smiled at them and took some candy from a desk on the right. "Here you go, have a good time".

"Thank you very much!"

They all took candy and Luffy grimaced at the sight of them. "Man, they really don't want to give us some meat, uh?"

"You don't want your part?" Usopp asked curiously.

"Can- Can- Can I have some?" somebody screamed. They all turned from the place the voice came from. To Law.

"That's not I-" he started, but got interrupted.

"It's me!" the head of the Marine he was playing with a few minutes before said. "I-I mean, it's Halloween, I'm doing the door to door too, and I think I'm scary enough to deserve some, aren't I?"

"..."

They starred at him.

"He has a point," Luffy said.

* * *

"Now we've lost them!"

"Well, if you hadn't start this stupid little fight, we wouldn't have to search for them right now!"

"You should thank me because I'm with you now instead of complaining."

"Oh and why should I?"

"Because without me you'd be lost – but like I won't even be surprised to find you in the next town."

Zoro smirked. "As I said, I wouldn't have been in a situation like this if you-"

"Wait!" Sanji suddenly froze.

"Wait what?"

"Do you hear this?" he said.

"No what?!"

"That's your voice, talking again and again."

Zoro tried to hit him but he fought back. Again.

* * *

"Please, tell me we had planned this, tell me we chose an appointment in case we'd get separated."

"Not at all" Zoro replied.

They had been looking for the others for over an hour now. For what they knew, they never came to this place of the city, so at least they weren't going in circles.

"What if we asked for tricks or treats too? Not that I'd love to do it but we'll look less dumb if we bring something back".

The swordman didn't bother to reply and knocked on a door as an answer. An old woman answered.

"Yes?" she asked. "What can I do for you?" she squeezed her eyes. "Oh my, aren't you a little vampire?" she said at the sight of Sanji "and what about you? What are you?"

"Zoro" he answered without thinking.

"Oh doesn't look like him but fine, it's Halloween anyway, I suppose you're going to-"

"Whisky or beer."

The blond and the old woman starred at him.

"Please" he added.

Sanji hit him.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO ASK!"

* * *

"Seriously, why are you always like this?"

Zoro groanned.

"Like what?"

"... Nevermind."

"No go ahead. How am I?"

"Stupid."

"You're pretty dumb too, shitty cook."

"Not as much as you, Marimo."

"You're not welcome".

"Not thank you."

"You freaked out this poor old woman, couldn't you be more careful?"

"She thought we were children! I couldn't have known her sight was that bad! I mean, do I look like a child? Is my voice bad or something? It's not like Pica's, I mean, even without a good sight she should have known I'm a man."

"We're men. And maybe her hearing wasn't that good either."

They continued to walk, sometimes looking at each other, sometimes avoiding each other's gaze, but they always finished by slightly touching each other in the end. And it felt weird.

Sanji never thought that that stupid swordman could care about his appearance and that he'd look that... handsome. He was damn sexy. He'd seen the way Nami looked at him and then when she looked at him. The cook was pretty sure she had something to do with this, she wouldn't have seemed that proud otherwise.

"Okay, I'm out of this" Zoro suddenly announced as he was leaving the street to go out of the city toward the hills.

"What the fuck are you doing? You're gonna get lost again!"

"I do what I want and you don't have to come with me."

"Of course I have, otherwise they'll look for you for days."

They walked to the hill and Zoro just sat down in the grass. He opened his bag full of beers – the old woman had been really nice – and took one. Sanji looked down at him and lit a cigarette silently.

"With Luffy they won't be really inconspicuous so we'll might see them from here."

"Hey, you're not actually that dumb."

"Shut up."

Sanji looked over the city and Zoro watched him. He had a freaking style right now, as if he was turning into a movie, his cape floating graciously in the wind. He looked back at his beer and drank a little more.

* * *

"I wonder where Zoro and Sanji went" Luffy said.

"Don't worry about that, they'll be okay."

"Oh I'm not" he laughed "but if they keep fighting they might destroy the entire city."

Nobody answered because they all knew that was unfortunately very possible.

"It's late now" Nami said.

"Yes" the Marine's head said. "Can I come back to my body now please?"

"Maybe we should go to the ship and wait for them" Robin proposed.

"You can go but I'm staying with Torao and Chopper!" Luffy declared.

"Uh, why me?!" Chopper asked.

"Please," the head continued "Can I-"

"Cause you could find Sanji and Zoro with the smell of them!" Luffy grinned.

"And what about me?" Law asked.

"I would like to-"

"You just come with us. To have fun."

This was Luffy's decision and they knew nothing could change his mind.

"Damn it" he cursed.

"Goodbye and good luck!" Usopp said as they walked towards their boat.

The Straw Hat slightly tilted his head.

"Why are they wishing us good luck for?"

"Can I-"

Law lowered his head as he threw without warning the Marine's head who screamed loudly as it flew in the sky until it became a little star in the distance.

"Wow, what did you do to him?"

"Just sent him back to his body... normally."

* * *

"Did you see this?"

"What?"

"Something has been thrown into the sky. It was screaming."

"Wasn't it a head?"

"Nah you're dreaming, stop drinking."

"Can I remind you that I hold alcohol way better than you? Even Nami beats you."

"Nami's a queen."

"Right."

"I can hold alcohol."

"Right"

"You don't believe me."

"Remember Barock Works and-"

"That was ages ago!"

"Maybe."

"Give me that beer, you'll see."

"Of course not, that's _mine_. You should have asked for beer instead of ginger. Who asks ginger for Halloween anyway?"

"I'm a cook, I needed it and she asked me what I wanted, I didn't think. It's way better than looking like an alcoholic!"

"Right."

"Give it to me."

Zoro sighed and gave one to him.

"Don't you cry on me after."

"I won't fucking cry."

"Or vomit."

"Or vomit."

He drank it entirely then asked for another. They drank as much as the other and were a little tips twenty minutes later.

Sanji got a little closer to Zoro and snuggled against him as he didn't seem to react.

* * *

"How the fuck did you manage to lose Chopper?!" Law asked.

"Hey you lost him too!"

He had a point. Law hated that. He just wanted to go back to the ship and to continue their trip, find his nakamas and just- just find his life back.

"Toroa."

He was very thankful to Luffy for what he did for him – he knew that was a debt he couldn't even pay with his life – but hey, this crew was a damn crazy one.

"Toroa"

Where did his tranquility and calm go? He missed it.

"Toroa!"

"What?"

"What're you thinking?"

"Nothing."

"You know, I enjoy this evening."

"So do I" he replied.

Shit. Crap. Fuck. He didn't mean to say this. He didn't mean to confess it. Now Luffy were going to be so-

"Really?"

The look in his eyes seemed to really care about his opinion.

"Uh, yes. That was pretty nice."

"Your diguise is perfect, unlike mine" he laughed.

Law froze and looked at him. Well, that wasn't the perfect disguise but he looked pretty handsome too, in his own way.

"You think so?"

The Surgeon of Death opened his mouth and closed it. Wait, did he say that outloud? He was about to say something but finally didn't. He didn't exactly know what to say. So he just kept walking.

Luffy followed him and discretly got close to him. Law's head turned red as he didn't even understand what was happening – was it even something happening?

The Straw Hat's Captain took his hand without looking at him and didn't let it go. All the Heart Pirate's Captain could do was to hold it on.

* * *

How did they end bonding? Alcohol was known to be something that warmed you, but right now, Zoro felt cold. Except whe he pressed himself against Sanji. And it was shameful. But he kind of needed it.

He took a look at his nakama who seemed to fall asleep. What did he say? He couldn't hold alcohol. Poor little thing. He-

Gosh, his face was very cute. If you forget the little trickle of drool, he looked adorable, his nose and cheeks all red.

He took Sanji's hand and wiped the drool away. As he was letting his hand go Sanji held him back with a little groan.

"Don't you touch me without my consent"

"I didn't-"

"You touched my face."

"Sorry princess, technically, you touched your own face with your hands, I touched your hand."

Sanji didn't reply. He was in the "speaking-while-asleep" mode. Zoro's face got closer to his. He really stinked of alcohol. Did he smell that bad too when-

The cook suddenly grip his head with both his hands as Zoro froze, surprised.

"Got you".

"Idjit! Don't you scare me like that!"

"Oh so I did scare you"

"Fuck you"

"Interesting."

Zoro acted like a five years old.

"C'mon, don't be that angry."

"Shush."

Sanji cuddled him.

Sanji _cuddled_ him.

"What the fuck do _you think you're DOING_?"

"Cuddle." he simply said.

"Fuck off, don't you play with me like that."

"What if" he whispered "what if I'm not playing?"

"You are, don't you fool me."

"Why would you be fooled Roronoa Zoro?"

"I..."

Well. He didn't really know. His body was now burning and he couldn't get rid of this feeling going through his veins. He just wanted to avoid anything weird.

Sanji took his chin as he looked at him right into his eyes, for three, five, seven, ten seconds.

And then they kissed.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Law and Luffy looked at each other.

"That's Chopper."

"Yeah. Definitely."

They ran towards the scream.

* * *

"OH MY GOD"

"Ch-Chopper fuck, you scared the shit out of me!"

"What-"

"I-"

"That's not what you think" Zoro said.

"That's totally what I think!"

"That's totally what he thinks" Sanji added.

Zoro glared at the cook. "You're fucking not helping."

He smiled innocently. "I know."

"So Chopper, please just-"

"No", the reindeer said "that's okay."

"What?"

"I mean, I was just surprised, Nami told me it could work, but from the beginning we doubted it, we thought that would never hap-"

"Wait what? What the fuck are you saying?"

"Nevermind, the others are waiting for you, come"

"Oi, Zoro, Sanji!" Luffy screamed as they arrived right after Chopper's sentence.

"Awesome, hi Luffy".

"Wait isn't he holding Law's hand?"

"Oh my gosh it's the apocalypse isn't it"

"Shut up let them be!"

"Wait Zoro you knew about them?"

"Of course everyone knew!"

"I didn't!"

"Because you're stupid!"

"Oh my god why did I fell for someone like you?"

"Because I'm stupid too."

"Good reason."

"Please," Chopper said, "Don't kiss again and just let's come back, I'm starving."

"Didn't you eat your candies"

"They make me sick"

Zoro laughed.

"The boat isn't that far," Law said. "I can see it from her-"

"Oh no."

The Straw Hat's crew starred at him.

"What?"

"You shouldn't have said that-"

Luffy grabbed on to two trunks as he ran on the opposite. Law's eyes grew wide.

"He's not- he won't-"

The others started to run screaming things like "LUFFY DON'T YOU DO THIS TO US AGAIN WE'RE NOT PREPARED GO AWAY" desesperatly.

"Gomu gomu no..." he started. They kept running even more as Law only started to. "... ROCKET!"

They ended flying into sky toward the Thousand Sunny.


End file.
